Event - Council Meeting - June 2014
The Ruling Council met the night of June 1st, 2014 'Representatives:' :Carthian Movement: Callum Hamilton :Circle of the Crone: Seda Bathory :Invictus: Madame Ivory Bancroft :Lancea et Sanctum: Simon Haight :Ordo Dracul: Julius Archer :Daeva: Master Samuel Richardson :Gangrel: Scruffy :Mekhet: Emma Milani :Nosferatu: Eric Driscoll :Ventrue: Lord Lucinde du Bethune 'Major events:' Alder Castle attempted to murder Deputy Aikiko, and got himself torpored by Eric Driscoll. Master Sam Richardson has apologized on behalf of his sire, with prestation, and pledged to honor all his sire's debts. Deputy Aikiko claims the Strix has been lured into a trap by her ghouls, and killed. Seda Bathory says it was Alder Castle's blood that has appeased Sekhmet. Deputy Aikiko has also identified and dealt with Aoife Rinne's killers, a small group of hunters, and warned the Circle of the Crone to be particularly careful regarding the Masquerade. Casper Matius put a bounty out on Sam Richardson's torpored body. Sam Summoned Casper, Enthralled him, informed the Nosferatu Priscus about the situation, and turned him over to the Sheriff the next day. In the interim, Casper was treated as a guest and given pretty girls to feed on. The Nosferatu and the Circle both say they don't feel the need to pursue the matter, but the Nosferatu reminds everyone that if you mess with a Haunt - any Haunt - you mess with all of them, and that they will fuck your shit up. Scruffy, the new Gangrel Whip, says the same is true for them. The Daeva are concerned about the pack mentality and the prospect for escalation this suggests. The Isrieal Romanov we've been dealing with for the last two months was apparently not the real Isrieal Romanov but a doppelganger made of string and bone and bits of mirrors. The real Isrieal Romanov has now been returned to us, and accuses Emilie Burrs of having led her through a mirror into a fantasy realm where she was trapped. After less than a month as Sheriff, Simon Haight has already stepped down, after achieving basically nothing other than pursuing his own personal grievance against Ryuu Tsukino, who apparently left the city without saying goodbye to anyone. Julius Archer offers to make recompense for Ryuu's actions, which is pretty freaking generous of him. Aikiko is asked to to return to the position. 'Resolutions passed:' Master Samuel Richardson is to be put to trial for his actions toward Casper Matius. This measure was supported by the Circle of the Crone, the Daeva, the Lancea et Sanctum, and the Ventrue. The Chairperson cast the deciding vote in favor. Ryuu Tsukino's trial is to happen immediately, hereby defined as before this month's Court. This measure was supported by the Carthian Movement, the Circle of the Crone, the Daeva, the Invictus, the Lancea et Sanctum, the Nosferatu, and the Ventrue. If Initiate Tsukino is unavailable or unable to stand trial by this time, Julius Archer will make recompense on his behalf, to the satisfaction of the aggrieved party, Father Simon Haight. Yamanaka Aikiko is to be asked to take her previous place as Sheriff. This measure was supported by all parties except the Gangrel and the Ordo Dracul, who abstained. Applying the Vinculum to other Kindred without their informed consent is hereby considered a crime. This edict was supported by the Carthian Movement, the Lancea et Sanctum, the Mekhet, and the Nosferatu. The Chairperson cast the deciding vote in favor. Mutual Vinculums, sometimes known as 'perversion', are hereby outlawed. This edict was supported by the Carthian Movement, the Invictus, the Mekhet, and the Nosferatu. No serving member of the Ruling Council is to be subjected to the Vinculum. A Councilor who wishes to enter into a Vinculum must step down from their seat. This edict was supported by the Carthian Movement, the Daeva, the Invictus, the Mekhet, the Nosferatu, and the Ventrue. The Vinculum may be inflicted nonconsensually as punishment for a crime, at the discretion of the Council. This edict was supported by the Carthian Movement, the Circle of the Crone, the Daeva, the Invictus, and the Mekhet. - Minutes taken by Katya Grey, Unaligned Succubus, Herald of Kingsmouth. Category:Minutes Category:History